Her Heart Matters
by E-Dorkable
Summary: Summary: I'm Sakura Haruno. And I'm the wife of the most arrogant boy ever known. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. I thought he'd be the best guy ever. But in reality, he's just a jerk.


**Summary: **I'm Sakura Haruno. And I'm the wife of the most arrogant boy ever known. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He seems all great to everyone. But he's just a jerk.

**A/N: **Hey bitchez ;) I'm just gonna give you guys a warning real quick. This story contains GORE-RAPE-SEX-ETC. This story will start off in SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW.

**SASUKE-21**

**SAKURA-16 **

* * *

><p><em>~I'm in the bedroom,<em>

_With tissues and when,  
><em>

_I know you're outside banging then I won't let you in.  
><em>

_'Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world,  
><em>

_And I'm a hard girl,  
><em>

_Loving me is like chewing on pearls.~_

* * *

><p>Hi there! My name's Sakura Haru—I mean Sakura Uchiha. Two months ago I was forced into marriage with the prince of Feldia.<p>

At first, I thought I'd have the best life ever, but in turn, it was actually the opposite.

Anyways.

When I was just the age of eight…he had saved me. That's the day when I grew a liking to him. Now…I regret everything I might have felt.

_-FLASHBACK- (SAKURA-age eight SASUKE – age thirteen) _

"_Haha hey guys look at this! Look at this ugly drawing." A young boy called all the while laughing loudly. _

_Sakura lowered her head and began sobbing. The brown haired boy laughed again and walked up to her shaking body. _

"_You're so ugly," He commented staring at her then glanced at her hair, "Just look at your hair. It's PINK!" _

_The others kids started laughing. She cried louder not able to hold it in. He made a move for her hair but was stopped by a hand. _

_Blinking he looked up and gulped. "P-prince Sasuke-Sama…" _

_Said person's name yanked the younger boy onto the floor. "Bother this girl one more time and you won't be seeing your parents anymore. Do you understand?" _

"_Y-yes Prince Sasuke-Sama." The boy said in fear and immediately ran off with his buddies. After they left he turned his attention to the younger girl._

_She too, was staring at him. She adverted her jade orbs when his dark onyx ones met hers. _

"_T-thank you S-Sasuke-Sama…" She whispered in thanks. She was shocked that the prince would do this. _

_When no response was heard she decided to just leave. Turning around she was about to leave when his deep voice caused her to halt._

"_What is your name?" _

_Her whole body froze at the sentence. "E-excuse me my p-prince? I think I didn't hear y-you clearly. My apologies."_

"_What's your name?" He asked again. _

"_S-Sakura Haruno." She answered truthfully then turned her head to look at him. He was smirking slightly. _

_A blush formed on her cheeks as his smirk widened. "Well now Sakura, I hope for us to meet again." _

_With that said he left. _

_-BACK TO PRESENT-_

Yes, that's the day when I fell for him. After that, I started visiting him daily. And eventually, we both became very close.

_-FLASHBACK- (She's nine here as he is fourteen)_

"_Who are you, kid?" A man quaked rudely. _

"_Hi erm…I'm Sakura Haruno!" A young pinked haired nervously replied._

_The two guards exchanged looks then turned back to the little girl. _

"_And what are you doing here at the Uchiha mansion for?" One of them questioned with narrowed eyes._

_She bit her lip and looked straight at them, "I'm here to um see prince Sasuke-kun!" She told them._

_They were silent for a few seconds then they both glared and pushed her back. "No one is allowed in here without permission. Now shoo kid unless you want your parents to be punished." _

_Sakura felt tears bubble up in her lids and she quickly turned around not wanting them to see. Cause of course, they'll just laugh. _

"_Come on hurry up we don't have all day kid." One of them called from behind her._

_Finally letting her tears fall she ran off only to be stopped when something grabbed her arm. Shocked, she turned around to see the face of her crush. _

"_Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" He asked staring at her weirdly. _

_She couldn't help but smile. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed happily and hugged him. _

_His eyes widened slightly then he hugged her back, "Hello Sakura-san." He greeted softly. _

_Her emerald eyes twinkled and she let go of him, "I missed you." _

_He laughed a bit then shook his head, "It's only been two says, silly." _

"_Oh heh yeah…" She responded with a blush adoring her face. He smiled lightly. _

"_S-Sasuke-sama! You know t-this girl?" The same guard asked with a shocked face._

_Sasuke glanced at him with narrowed eyes, "Yes I do. Got a problem?" He put out angrily._

"_N-no sir. I'll just l-leave." He stuttered and then walked off somewhere with the other guard._

_Sasuke then glanced at Sakura, "Were they mean to you?" He inquired curiously; a strange glint forming in his onyx orbs._

_She looked down at the ground and he frowned. Slowly, he lifted her chin up and softly repeated his words, "Sakura-san, were they being mean to you?"_

_Swallowing she nodded slowly and he let go of her chin. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you never see them again." He assured her._

_Nodding fast feeling better she hugged him again. With a gentle move he hugged her back and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. _

_-BACK TO PRESENT- _

Little did I know that after that day he had executed those same guards. I actually feel bad, even thought they were bastards. They just didn't deserve that.

So yeah, at that time, I was just a clueless little girl, and maybe, I still am. I was blind; I couldn't see that he was just like all those other rich slobs. Oh, yes, have I mentioned I'm one of the poor families?

I still can't believe the day I saw him slaughter a poor old man and his boy. It was the most horrible thing I probably have seen in my life.

My mother and father were executed on the say we had married. He's a monster; I still can't believe I ever liked him.

A sound emitted from the door. I gazed to my right and saw it was just _him._ Quietly, I snuck myself under the covers...why now? Of all times.

Pressure was added onto the king bed as I felt him crawl onto the bed and towards me. A gulp came from my lips as I closed my eyes.

He smiled sadistically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hai again galz. Like it? Review then. I'll be waiting, I will update. Thanx! AND YEA I KNOW THIS CHAPTAH IS SHORT. Next time I'll make it longer. Toodlez. ^^


End file.
